


No Time Like Skye Time

by TortiQuercu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiQuercu/pseuds/TortiQuercu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when Skye actually does convince Ward to watch a Disney movie with her? Sequel to "Tater Tot Tuesday", written for emmy-kent!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Like Skye Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a sequel to "Tater Tot Tuesday", written for emmy-kent (FanFiction.net). She wanted the Disney movie scene. :) Dialogue-only one shot.

"Here, Your Majesty's milkshake."

"Awesome! Awwww, you even put whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on it? You're the best!"

"I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I take milkshakes very seriously."

"Jemma's right, you still don't have the voice quite right."

"It's my voice! How can I not have it right? Shove over, Rookie. Did you finally pick a movie?"

"It was a tough call, I had it narrowed down to three and had to roshambo it. We're watching Mulan."

"I can't believe I'm about to watch a Disney cartoon on a mobile command center. Remind me how I got talked into this?"

"Hey, I played your scary Insanity Monster game, and maybe you weren't paying attention, but I'm pretty sure I closed more hell gates than you did. I've been a good little rookie, so now it's Skye Time."

"So I'm getting off easy, is that what you're saying?"

"Totally. Skye Time could be so much worse. You're not mining DogeCoin or figuring out which My Little Pony you are, right?"

"I…. I have no idea what either of those mean."

"Very coin. Such currency. And you're totally Applejack."

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Hey Robot, start Netflix, would you? You're sitting on the remote."

"Ah. I thought that was your foot."

"And you were just gonna stay parked on it? Nice! And stop hogging the popcorn."

"It wouldn't be the first time you ignored me when I told you to shove over. Now I just assume your feet are cold."

"True. And you do have such a delightfully hot tush."

"Hey, easy now."

"Puhleeeze, I meant body heat. Don't get your hopes up."

"…. the dog is named Little Brother?"

"Wait, haven't you seen Mulan before?"

"Of course I haven't! Although there's something strangely familiar about Mulan….."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. This is one of the best! It's like, the ultimate Girl Power love story with a dragon sidekick! It's perfection!"

"Well shut up and let me experience your perfection, then! Wait…. did you say 'love story'?"

"Shhhhhh. Or I won't let you be Li Shang."

"Unnghhhh."

"Actually… oh my God, you ARE Li Shang! He's the dashing, tall, dark and handsome, dedicated warrior stick-in-the-mud who is obsessed with duty and doing everything by-the-book…."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered…"

"… this is a revelation! Hang on, lemme Google up a 'Which Mulan Character Are You?' quiz, we'll get independent confirmation…"

"Skye, put your phone away…."

"…I'm not sure that the 'Chinese Army as SHIELD' metaphor really holds up, but…."

"Skye!"

"I'm totally calling Fitz as Mushu, though. Too bad this movie doesn't have a monkey!"

"SKYE."

"…. what, what? Geez! Keep your shirt on! Or don't. I have no complaints regarding Shirtless Agent Ward…"

"Holy hell, you're like a hamster on a wheel sometimes!"

"….. buuut am I a cute hamster?"

"Aren't all hamsters cute?"

"So that's a yes, then?"

"Yes, you're adorable. Now, are we going to watch your cartoon, or not?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

"….. Ward?"

"What?"

"My feet are cold."

"….. Fine. Gimme."

"Yay!"

"…."

"Hey, Ward?"

"What's wrong now?"

"Thanks. I mean it, really. You're the best SO a hacker/drop out could ever ask for."

"You're welcome. Drink your milkshake, Rookie. And you can stop grinning like the Cheshire cat."

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
